guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Weapon modifier
I found a rare healing ankh that added Armor +5 while health is above 50% so I added it. I am assuming that it would go under the Armor +4-5 since it was gold. I also found another rare healing ankh that adds Armor +6 vs. giants but there was no category for this so I don't know where to put it. I also don't know the range on the Armor +x vs. species. --Vortexsam 15:14, 6 January 2006 (UTC) ---- I have a domination focus which is +29 health while casting or attacking, i'll have to check which — Skuld 18:32, 22 February 2006 (CST) Max number of modifiers? Article says "one or more". Any ideas on the maximum number of modifiers an item can contain? The max I have is one with three modifiers, a quest reward. Anybody seen any more than that? --Ishmaeel 16:58, 22 February 2006 (CST) :From drops I believe is 2. I kinda remember (not very clearly) something like 5 or perhaps more for some quests. -PanSola 18:26, 22 February 2006 (CST) ::2 handed weapons - 2 inherent mods 2 custom mods --FireFox 19:59, 22 February 2006 (CST) :::FF, I was actually thinking some absurd focuses that have perhaps up to 5 modifiers, many have a different triggering circumstance. -PanSola 23:15, 22 February 2006 (CST) Images Should we add images for examples? 04:34, 23 February 2006 (CST) :Images... of colored text descriptions? -PanSola 05:40, 23 February 2006 (CST) :: yarr — Skuld 01:42, 7 March 2006 (CST) Should quest reward/collector item mods be separate from drops? Seeing as how many quest reward and collector items have strange mods, should they be put on a different category or page? For example, bows don't drop with reduced condition mods, although there are quest reward ones that have those mods. I'm not even sure if we should try to list all of the weird mods. -Savio 17:57, 25 February 2006 (CST) :I would say no, unless there's a quest rewards page or something similar. --Armond Warblade (talk) 17:45, 7 October 2006 (CDT) ::A quest rewards page is a good idea, as there are quite a few unusual weapons in Tyria. I haven't had the time to go back and confirm all the different quests though. -Savio 18:06, 7 October 2006 (CDT) new mod? link to image This shows a +8 armor while hp < 50% on it. Anyone know the range for this to add it? | Chuiu 14:26, 27 February 2006 (CST) :I'm pretty sure the range is 4-8 from what I've seen. By the way, another condition is "while hexed" (I found a +8 while hexed focus myself ). Incidentally, I think the "armour vs. species" mentioned above has the same range. I'll add both of them. — egads talk 01:25, 7 March 2006 (CST) ::I have seen Focus Items mods up to 8. Say +8 vs. Slash or Blunt damage. I have also seen up to -5 Armor and up to +6 vs. specific elemental damage, say +6 vs. cold. Damage + By the way, do Damage % increase modifiers affect only damage inflicted by attacks and attack skills? I bring this up because it seems kind of ambiguous according to this article page. That and I never really bothered to check in-game. Oh, and I was looking at one of those Damage +33% Attack speed -67% weapons and was wondering what the hell Anet was thinking. If such is the case, it should probably be noted on the article page, non? 69.124.143.230 08:57, 7 March 2006 (CST) :Damage +xx% only affects base attack damage. Attack skill damage is unaffected by it. I think Anet is too lazy to remove some of the trash items from Ascalon; it's not like a lot of people poke around there for collectors anyway. -Savio 12:35, 12 April 2006 (CDT) I have an armor+ mod vs piercing on a shield...+9 o_O Armor +4-8 vs 'specific type of attack' (e.g. earth damage) Sitting here right in front of my face, Shadow Shield req 12 strength Armor: 16 Armor +9 versus piercing attacks. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 67.191.97.226 (talk • ) 03:47, 13 March 2006 (CST). :Have a pic? If so, feel free to change the article. Evan The Cursed (Talk) 03:48, 13 March 2006 (CST) Question When does the mod "Lengthens bleeding" work? If a monster is bleeding (because of someone else) and I hit him with the sword, is he going to bleed longer? :No, if you're holding a weapon with a "lengthens whatever" upgrade while you inflict the condition, it will be lengthened. Note that you don't actually have to be "using" the weapon; for example holding an axe with lengthens weakness and casting enfeeble. --68.142.14.98 10:00, 4 April 2006 (CDT) Question: Reduces duration on you by 20% Can sword/axe/hammer come with "Reduces duration on you by 20% (e.g. Bleeding)"? Such weapon may exist, but it must be extremely rare. If it exist, I wanna buy one (user: icyangel strawberry). :I've only seen a Bow that had reduced Poison. I'm going to remove that modifier until someone comes up with proof of such an item. -Savio 12:33, 12 April 2006 (CDT) :: Only on focii/shields/staves afaik Skuld 12:36, 12 April 2006 (CDT) :::Proof of the bow: . Being the idiot I am, I didn't ask where he got it. My guess is that it might be a collector's item since other weapons don't drop with this mod (that I have seen). --Vortexsam 23:14, 25 June 2006 (CDT) ::::That is in fact, a quest-reward, I don't remember which quest, I don't remember which NPC. My broken memory tells me it was in Tyria at least, and quite possibly around Ascalon. specifically, from this quest. I kept it because even my melee-ranger likes to lure enemies, and since she's already packing Apply Poison, that just helps. Plus, it has a pretty skin. As I'm sure you're aware though, some collectors/quest-givers can give you some fairly unique mods on their rewards, and I don't believe the 20% reduced poison-duration appears naturally. --Black Ark 03:23, 18 July 2006 (CDT) :::::In general, if you find a blue weapon that has unusual/unique mods (such as a crystaline sword with bonuses while casting, etc.) it's a quest item. But best to bring it up just so it can be confirmed as quest/non-quest. --Armond Warblade (talk) 22:45, 21 August 2006 (CDT) unconditional +Health range on foci :I got an unconditional +10 health cyan / blue focus yesterday, so I lowered the minimum unconditional health on foci. Question on +1 mods :What effect to these have on the inherent benefit of an atribute (say death magic), is it an uncomditional +1 or no effect? Thanks, Trizor. ::I don't understand your question. All +1 attribute mods only trigger while using skills. -PanSola 14:39, 8 May 2006 (CDT) Unconditional damage items CAN drop Unconditional damage items CAN drop. I picked one up and identified it to get dmg +13% always. And I didn't use an exploit. :The edit(s) this refers to are here. I think some people are confusing 15/-5 or 15/-10 items for what the notes call unconditional damage. Besides that, can anyone cite any information on whether they dropped or were an exploit? --68.142.14.71 01:52, 30 June 2006 (CDT) 15/-1 and cast mod http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=3047492 this is new Skuld 00:24, 1 June 2006 (CDT) +Armor vs species Can we compile a list of which species the +armor vs species items drop for? -- Gordon Ecker 17:06, 2 June 2006 (CDT) half recharge time stacks? I have a wand that's half skill recharge time of fire spells 20%, and a focus that's also half skill recharge time of fire spells 20%. Do those stack? :34 or 36%, which one escapes me — Skuld 13:25, 28 July 2006 (CDT) ::yes, but not in a additive method. with both, 32% of spells will recharge in half time, and 4% will recharge in one quarter time. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 13:29, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :::Actually it won't recharge at quarter time anymore because there is a cap. So it's 32% half time, and 4% half time. HOWEVER, if there is a hex on you that doubles recharge time, then you get 32% normal time, and 4% half time (my theory). - 18:47, 3 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Are you sure? I know, for sure, that casting time can be reduced to quarter time. I have a gold rod that has 9% fast cast and a 20/20 healing ankh and I can Restore Life sometimes in 2 seconds (normally 8 seconds w/o fast cast). Maybe it's just casting and not recharging. The hexing stuff would definitely require some scrimmage testing. --Vortexsam 23:36, 3 August 2006 (CDT) :::::See the July 13th Update. Recharge is capped at 50% now from multiple sources. --Ryard 23:50, 3 August 2006 (CDT) :::that explains why i stopped getting ultra fast recharges around that time. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 09:15, 4 August 2006 (CDT) Ok. Is this mentioned in an article someplace? It seems like it should be. :Now it is.--Ender A 06:19, 6 September 2006 (CDT) 10..20% +1 attribute shields and foci Same Attribute *Domination Magic focus Other Attributes *Fast Casting variable attribute focus **Domination Magic *Shield (Strength) **Blood Magic **Death Magic **Fire Magic *Shield (Tactics) **Blood Magic **Inspiration Magic **Fire Magic Does anyone know which 10..20% +1 attribute shileds and foci can actually drop. -- Gordon Ecker 03:53, 9 August 2006 (CDT) :I'm compiling a list, other people are going to have to contribute, because these things almost never drop. -- Gordon Ecker 20:01, 15 August 2006 (CDT) ::I suspect that foci can have 10..20% +1 for their own attribute, and that shields can have 10..20% +1 on their linked attribute and 10..20% +1 on any focus attribute. -- Gordon Ecker 20:10, 15 August 2006 (CDT) :::New theory, foci only offer bonuses for the attributes of the same profession. -- Gordon Ecker 02:16, 6 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Found a shield with +1 Air Magic 19% (req 10 tactics). Hope that helps. --Vortexsam 17:06, 6 October 2006 (CDT) daggers + hexed foes Dont daggers have the +15% damage mod vs hexed foes? because it says they dont. :Yeah, I only checked the PvP character creation screen, and my primary goal was adding the confirmed Scythe and Spear modifiers. The Dagger modifiers were an afterthought, I was pretty busy with the Guild Wars Nightfall PvP Preview Event at the time (and I should really get around to cropping and editing the armour screenshots), so I forgot to check the collectors. -- Gordon Ecker 06:11, 17 August 2006 (CDT) HCT and HSR *SA = Weapon attribute and HSR / HCT attribute are the same. *SP = Weapon attribute and HSR / HCT attribute are from the same profession. *DP = Weapon attribute and HSR / HCT attribute are from different professions. *DP VA = Weapon attribute and HSR / HCT attribute are from different professions, weapon is variable attribute. I've never seen the halves casting time or halves skill recharge mods for Soul Reaping, Fast Casting or Energy Storage on normal (in other words, not collector, crafter or green) items. In fact I've only seen them on Prophecies collector foci. I think we should also keep track of which attributes you can get HCT and HSR for on non-green loot. Here's a checklist. -- Gordon Ecker 03:41, 19 August 2006 (CDT) :While we're at it, are we ignoring quest items? I'll get around to figuring how to fill this in (and getting screenies) when I have a chance. Soon. I hope. --Armond Warblade (talk) 23:09, 21 August 2006 (CDT) ::Yeah, crafter items and quest and collector rewards can have all sorts of crazy mods on them. -- Gordon Ecker 03:25, 7 September 2006 (CDT) Nightfall weapons mods Looking through the history, I'm seeing the damage +15%/health regeneration -1 came out with the Nightfall PvP preview... Do we need confirmation that they exist in Cantha and Tyria as well? I found a guy looking for a price check on a sword with that mod in ToA, said he found it in Sorrow's Furnace. Can post a pic if needed, but quite honestly I'm too lazy to do so otherwise. XP ...If we don't need confirmation and it's a common sense thing that it came out in both games anyway, then just ignore me. :P --Armond Warblade (talk) 23:07, 21 August 2006 (CDT) :They've been there for ages, but we forgot to add daggers to the table when Factions came out, the shorter lists of confirmed dagger and scythe mods made it secessary to split up one of the rows, which shows up as added and deleting paragraphs when you view differences in the page history. The "+10..15%damage -1 Health regeneration" and "+10..15% damage, -1 Energy regeneration" mods still need confirmation for daggers. -- Gordon Ecker 04:25, 6 September 2006 (CDT) ::Sounds like we need to spend time in d1 Kaineng. --Armond Warblade (talk) 10:49, 10 September 2006 (CDT) Armor vs Species *Dwarves I think we should keep a list of these too. -- Gordon Ecker 02:02, 24 August 2006 (CDT) :Dragons. Just adding to the list. --Vortexsam 02:51, 30 August 2006 (CDT) ::Undead, skeletons, Ogres, demons, plants, Tengu, Charr. --Savio 03:00, 30 August 2006 (CDT) Should these be like the mods you find on a shield, or do we include ones we find as a mod on a weapon (if they exist)? I think I may have found a mod like that somewhere... --Armond Warblade (talk) 10:54, 10 September 2006 (CDT) (<-- needs to remember to put that up) I found a shield with Armor +6 (vs Lightning Attacks). Note how it says "attacks" and not "damage". I thought that was weird. (it was a blue crap) --Theeth (talk) 19:48, 14 September 2006 (CDT) :1. Anything you can find as a slayer mod has an equivalent +armor mod, and vice-versa. :2. Armor bonuses always refer to "attacks" but actually affect all damage taken. An error on Anet's choice of wording; any other place where attacks is specified means actual attacks. -Savio 01:31, 15 September 2006 (CDT) "Unconditional damage" Ambiguity I made an attempt at explaining guildwars confusing/ambiguous use of the term "unconditional damage" to refer to only one class of very rare (bugged/exploit?) weapons when there are also common weapons with an unconditional damage modifier with additional conditions like -5 energy. If it's confusing, hopefully someone will step in and reword what I said to make it less so.--66.92.73.217 17:07, 10 September 2006 (CDT) Adding value ranges for numbers large chart removed That's what I'd like to do to all the modifier charts, as well as the upgrade charts. Blue occupies 0-60% of the value range, purple 60-80%, and gold 80-100%. (It used to be 0-20% blue, 20-40% purple, and 40-100% gold, which is why you used to get trashy golds.) Any objections before I start the nightmare known as mass table editing? (Is there a table editor out there somewhere?) -Savio 00:36, 15 September 2006 (CDT) :Changed the format a slight bit. As far as conditions, monster types, and attributes go, they could have their own charts/info at the bottom of the page. I'm not seeing any objections yet, so I'll start working on the tables and edit it soon. -Savio 01:45, 15 September 2006 (CDT) ::Well, that took forever. The most glaring problem as far as I see it is that the lower ranges for the +health while hexed and the +armors on the shields and offhands aren't confirmed - at least not confirmed after they were buffed. The value ranges for +health and +armor similarly aren't confirmed, and although I could guess at them with the value range %'s I listed above, I'd rather not guess at something I'm putting into the article. -Savio 09:16, 15 September 2006 (CDT) :::I still feel like talking to myself; today after farming a bit I found out that it's actually 0-50% blue, 50-80% purple, and 80-100% gold. It might actually be 75-100% gold, but I need to do more data collection (read: farming) which gets really boring. -Savio 01:46, 19 September 2006 (CDT) ::::I like your ideas, though the large blank spots are a bit ugly :P Any way we could make them just empty cells? --Armond Warblade (talk) 23:36, 20 September 2006 (CDT) +Health while hexed - shield/focus range Trying to fill in the blanks for +Health while hexed. I found a +48 purple focus but I'm sure thats not max at that odd number so I won't put it in. Add more if you find them. (Ocelot never 19:50, 21 September 2006 (CDT)) :I think we should include the confirmed range to the table even if there are gaps. But putting the information on the talk page is good enough. -- Gordon Ecker 23:09, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::I got +42 hexed on a blue focus today. -- Gordon Ecker 00:38, 2 October 2006 (CDT) :::And +30 hexed on another blue focus. -- Gordon Ecker 03:27, 3 October 2006 (CDT) ::::OK so +30 is min for blue then. Found +49 hexed on purple shield. (Ocelot never 00:42, 7 October 2006 (CDT)) I had +59/hex on a fire focus. I'm sure its +60, like shields — Skuld 03:13, 4 October 2006 (CDT) :That would sound about right. Don't think I've ever seen anything above that, and I know I've seen a +60 while hexed shield somewhere. --Armond Warblade (talk) 22:53, 4 October 2006 (CDT) ::Yeah +60 is max for gold. (Ocelot never 00:42, 7 October 2006 (CDT)) Inscriptions != modifiers For anyone who doesn't know yet, inscriptions are not inherent mods. You can't salvage regular inherent mods as inscriptions, and, according to the update notes, you can't apply inscriptions to regular, uninscribeable items. Apparently there is some kind of "incription slot" or "inscribable" mod that's only available on Elonian and PvP items which allows them to accept an inscription. Also, staves now only have one mod like other items, and the universal HSR 5..10% and attribute HSR 10..20% staff mods have been replaced with universal HSR 10..20%, which is now a base property of staves like the staff energy bonus. -- Gordon Ecker 01:23, 27 October 2006 (CDT)